Going with the Flow
by ClarissaxJace
Summary: Clarissa Morgenstern has always been a tomboy. This also means she was the little weirdo kid that the infamous Isabelle and Simon liked to pick on. After Isabelle finally breaks her, she goes to New York. When Clary returns she's different. Maybe the term "What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas." , should apply to New York as well. AU, all human, M for violence/suicide.
1. Chapter 1

**LISTEN**_** I WILL TRY AND UPDATE THIS STORY EVERYDAY BUT IT IS POSSIBLE I MIGHT NOT HAVE INTERNET FOR FIVE DAYS. BUT AS SOON AS I DO HAVE INTERNET I WILL UPDATE EVERYDAY.**_

___**Okay, so this story is TERRIBLE. I just didn't know what to do with it so I was like oh what the hell and made it end in 4-5 short, short, chapters. It's unedited and quite frankly I don't want to edit it it just a crappy piece of work that I decided to put up because at first I was interested in the concept and then I was like Shit. So yaaaay... It's really short and fast paced and I update everyday I can. It's all written and stuff so k. See you soon. PS. I can update tomorrow.**_

___**TMI BELONGS TO CASSIE CLARE.**_

* * *

Everyone in middle school had always bullied me for being a tomboy. I always wore my ridiculous red hair in a ponytail and wore sweats with a hoodie. I played x-Box with my brother Jon as well as Alec and Jace -my brothers best friends. Once I got to high school I was bullied my the infamous Isabelle Lightwood and Simon Lewis. Isabelle was Alec's younger sister and Jace's adopted sister. My name is Clary Morgenstern the nerdy, weird, outcast.

I walked out of the living room in my signature outfit of pure laziness. People had always told me how great I would look if I was to actually dress like a girl. My mom Jocelyn had married Luke Garroway, my step-father, and he was loaded. I was also a pretty good surfer with a tiny body. Unfortunately having a small body meant I also had small… well yeah, you get the point.

I was in the kitchen eating some pop tarts when I heard three sets of foot steps. Jace, Alec, and Jon probably. They had been here the whole last week of school, not that I minded. Alec looked like his sister, same raven-black hair and mezmerizing blue eyes. Jon looked kind of similar with grey eyes and black hair. I would have considered Alec hot if he wasn't gay, of course. Jace was a whole different story, though. I have had a crush on him since kindergarten -when my parents spilt and we left New York to live with our mom in California. Jace had beautiful golden locks with ever-lasting golden eyes. He literally was a golden angel.

"Clary you need to start acting more like a girl." Jon gave me a face of disgust when he saw my inhaling my breakfast. I shrugged and walked to my room for some sleep.

My room had the perfect view of the beach outside. Luke lived in a massive mansion and when my mom married we moved in. My room had plain white walls and carpeted flooring. My walls were covered in posters of athletes and heavy metal bands. There really wasn't much to my room.I fell asleep not even bothering to change

* * *

I woke up the next morning and took an extra quick shower and threw on some random sweats and a hoodie. I didn't even touch my frizzy hair.

I only had my G1 license so I had to walk to school everyday. Why didn't Alec, Jace, or Jon drive me to school? Well the answer is simple they were embarrassed to know me.

I arrived at school and I had to get my stuff from my locker. I started to walk down the hall to my locker when I noticed the populars were there. This includes Jace, Alec, Isabelle, Simon, Aline, Kaelie, and Jon. I hesitated for a split second but continued to make my way to my locker. I got my stuff and turned around and unfortunately, walked straight into Isabelle and knocked a smoothie all over her designer outfit.

"Shit sorry!"

Her mouth was shaped like an 'O'. "You little bitch!" She screeched. "Oh my god back away before you give me a disease you disgusting mundane!"

"And you say I'm the one with problems.'"

I smirked and looked at her. "You dare look at me again and I will personally rip your head off, you loser. Actually I'd probably get someone else to do it. You carry too many diseases. Don't you get it? No one likes you."

"Again, says you. Call the Bitch-help-line."

She pushed me to the ground and I felt tears threatening to escape my body. It was one thing to talk about me rudely, but to hit me. My father used to abuse my family before we left. After that reality hit him and he went to therapy and got rid of the beer and drugs. I never resented him for it, we all make mistakes and he did apoligize many, many times.

I heard fits of laughter from the whole school. Including my own brother, Jace, and beside him, Alec. My supposed 'friends'.

* * *

I ran to the washroom and cried my eyes out until I finally made my decision. I needed to change and show them who's boss. I opened my old flip-phone. Even though we were well off, I never really felt the need to get crazy expensive things.

"Papa? "

"Clary is that you? Sweetie what's wrong?"

"Daddy can I stay with you for the summer. Please?"

"Clary, what-"

"Daddy, please!"

"Sure honey. I arrange it be at the airport tomorrow, I'll text you the details."

"I love you, Papa."

"Love you too, Hun."

And then we hung up. And then my old life ended. I stood up and put my hair into a braid, threw my bad in the garbage, took off my hoodie revealing a black tank-top and wiped my eyes. I then walked home alone, again.

* * *

As soon as I got home I told my mom and Luke I planned on going to my dads to 'bond' with him. As I walked into my room I grabbed a garbage bag and threw out everything from my clothes, to my sheets. I threw all my little decorations and posters in a garbage bag too. When I was done I had nothing in the room, but my bed. There was no evidence anyone had even ever lived there. Satisfied, I laid on my bed and slept peacefully.

* * *

** MONTHS LATER.**

Summer had come to a close and I was now saying goodbye my only friend and going back to Cali for school. I could do this. I hugged my best friend Magnus, he was gay so nothing was going on. Magnus whispered in my ear. "Remember Clary, be confident in who you are. Look at you now. You've come very far." He smiled weakly and I hugged him, speechless. It was true. With the help of Magnus I transformed into a girl! I looked down at myself I wore a flower patterned tank top with white jeans, a brown leather waist belt, heels and a brown handbag that matched my cardigan.

Next I hugged my father and promised to see him once more before College. I waved goodbye before I got on the private jet Luke had ordered for me. I bought new stuff and tons of clothes and it was too much stuff for a regular plane to bring back. I looked back at them and stepped into the plane. Be confident I told myself.

* * *

**Review, Follow, Favourite**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heellllooo**

**So this is the second chapter. As I've already said I might not have Internet for 5 days. I also didn't want to edit again… mmmkay. Bye!**

**TMI BELONGS TO CASSANDRA CLARE**

* * *

The pilot said my car was right outside the plane. When I got to NY I was surprised of how rich my dad was, almost as rich as Luke. For my birthday present Magnus got me a bunch of clothing and my dad bought me a 2013 red Corvette. My family and friends back in Cali forgot my birthday. Not that it mattered too much. Its not like I really wanted to hear from them. I didn't want to leave NY, but my dad said he was almost never home durning the school year so I should go back home. So basically this is all for my dad.

I walked out of the plane to find my car parked neatly outside the runway. I hopped in and drove off towards the Cafe. When I got there I immediately sensed all eyes go to me. I ordered a Vanilla-bean coffee and moved to the other counter to wait for my drink. As I waited in line someone tapped my shoulder.

"So when did you get back?" I looked over my shoulder and saw Aline. She was very popular, almost as popular as Isabelle. The only difference was she actually stopped Isabelle from teasing me a few times. She seemed okay I guess. But Magnus always told me, befriend them and keep to yourself.

"Today actually…" Silence followed and I tapped my fingers against the counter.

"Listen Clary, I just wanted to apologize. I was extremely mean to you for so long and I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for things to get as far as they did."

"It's fine, don't worry about it." I smiled at her.

"Thanks. So there's this bomb fire tonight down near the pier. I'll see you there 'kay?"

"I'll think about it." I grabbed my coffee and got back into my car and prepared to see everyone I hated.

* * *

I had arrived at home and nobody was even there. The old Clary would have let it slide but not the new Clary. I finished unpacking my room and the movers moved the furniture in at about 4pm. Finally I stepped back and looked at my room. It had nice green tinged walls, a cherry wood dresser, desk, bed frame, and shelves. I had green Christmas lights on the wall and my room looked pretty nice. I remembered I had to go to the bomb fire party and I changed into a small spandex black dress. I paired it with nude pumps and a small golden locket to bring out some shine. I straightened my hair and went to the kitchen to grab some food.

"Clary?" I turned my head to see Mom, Luke, and Jon all gaping at me. My mom spoke again. "Oh my god! I absolutely forgot you are coming home today! What are you wearing?"

"It's called a dress mother. I'm going to a party. And you forgot I was coming home just like you forgot my birthday, huh, weird."

"Clary I'm sorry, things have been hectic."

"Doesn't matter anyways, I didn't even want to come back. I had a life in New York. Here I'm just a lost cause. The only reason I'm here is because dad wanted me to be here."

My mother flinched and Luke spoke up. "Don't talk to your mother like that, Clary."

I shrugged. "She doesn't care about me anyways. I celebrated my birthday in New York with my boyfriend, Magnus, and Dad. She forgot her daughter's birthday. Hell! She forgot I was coming home today."

"You had a boyfriend?" Confused I looked up at Jon.

"Not anymore." I sneered. They all looked at me.

"What happened?" I could not tell them what happened only Maggie and my dad knew.

"None of your business." I stormed out of the house with everybody close on my trail. I opened the door to the corvette and threw my bag in.

"Clary I don't feel comfortable with you driving." My mom looked taken back.

"Doesn't matter. It was for my birthday from dad, not you." I closed the door and floored it. What the hell just happened.

* * *

I got to the party and all eyes fell on me. There were some Jocks sipping beer in the corner not even being discrete when they were checking my butt out. I looked around me and saw Aline I waved her over.

"Hey girl!" I kissed her cheeks.

"Hey I love your outfit Clary!"

"Thanks, have you seen Isabelle?"

"Yeah she's by the keg. Why?"

I laughed. "You'll see."

I started walking towards Isabelle when I heard a voice I remembered clearly. "Clary?"

"Hey Jace." I didn't even turn my head and continued to walk down the beach. Jace thinks after all that he's done to me I'd let him back in? Ha funny.

"Clary look at me." He grabbed my arm and turned me around. "I'm sorry for missing your birthday and everything. Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?" Jace looked at me his eyes lingering on my chest.

"Buzz off." I continued to walk to Isabelle and when I reached her I smiled innocently. "Isabelle, how great to see you."

"Clary? Clary Morgenstern?" She looked at me bewildered.

"Hey, you remember when I accidentally knocked over your smoothie last year?" She didn't answer so I kept going. "Yeah well," I reached into my purse. "I got you another. I couldn't remember if it was mango or berry, so I got both!" I reached in my bag and threw both cups of smoothie on her. "Later!" I smiled and walked away. I could feel every eye at the party on me. But one set of golden eyes stuck out the most.

* * *

**Review, Favourite, Follow!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey so I decided to update today because I have Internet yeah mannnn. So here it is. And in response to a review; I know I make my cuts short but that's because I rushed to finish this story because I didn't like it. AnywaysI enjoy my unedited crap! Thanks to all my reviews and everyone who even read this I did not expect this response. Check out my main story 'What Lies Ahead'.**

**TMI BELONGS TO CASSIE CLARE**

The morning after the party I got up at 6:30. By 7:00 my hair was dried and styled in beach waves, my makeup was applied and all I had to do was get changed. I went to my closet and threw on red pants, a black tank with angel wings on it, and a white blazer. By 8:30 I was downstairs getting ready to get into my car when Jace and Alec pulled up.

"Clary!" Jace honked. "Want a ride?"

"Hell no." I stepped into my car and drove off.

As soon as I got to Idris Prep people saw the red corvette and looked at me. I parked my car in the lot and walked inside of the building with people still staring at me. I did as Maggie said and kept my head held high, strut, and kept my eyes straight ahead like I didn't notice them. I got to my locker and made my way to homeroom. I walked into homeroom to see the only available seat was next to Isabelle. Shit. I sat down and tried to look bored by looking at my nails and sighing ever so slightly.

"Hey Clary," Isabelle looked over. "I just wanted to say sorry about what I said at the end of school last year. Yesterday I went home crying and Jace and Alec had to out for me. I realized how I made you feel all those ears Clary, I'm sorry."

I seriously laughed. I didn't know why, it was ridiculous maybe? No. It was because Alec and Jace had told Isabelle for her wrong doing when they laughed at me the very same day.

"To hell with you and your skankiness." I looked at her straight in the eye. "You have no idea what you've done to me, Lightwood. Tell your dear brothers to stop being hypocrites too."

"Clary!"

"Bye, and Isabelle you can call me Clarissa. Only people I like have the privilege of calling me Clary." I waved her off and pranced out of the class. As soon as I was far from the class I broke down and cried for 1 000 001 minutes until I felt strong familiar arms wrap around me.

* * *

I looked at Jace and he smiled weakly. "C'mon Clare. Let's get ya home." I nodded slowly and started getting to my feet when I realized I was very weak and they buckled under me. Jace stuck his arm out and I took it gratefully.

"I don't want you to miss your classes Jace. I'm fine." I averted his glare.

"Seriously, Clary, when has school ever mattered to me. Now come on I'll send Jon a text. I'll meet you by my car okay?" I nodded and I walked away.

During the car ride sometime, I had fallen asleep. I woke up to Jace carrying me to my room silently. He put me on my bed and as he was about to leave I called after him. "Jace!"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

He strode gracefully over to my bed and sat on the end facing me. "Shoot."

"The day before I left. Isabelle was bothering me in the hall and you, Jon, and Alec just laughed at me. Then today Isabelle said you and Alec got mad at her. I-I'm so confused."

"Oh my god. Clary, did you think we were laughing at you?" He stared at me. "Angel help us. No Clary we were laughing at Isabelle! She's so jealous of you and her face was giving it away. We were laughing because she looked liked she finally met her match. Your little mouth was finally a challenge for Isabelle, Clary. We were laughing because she was scared of you!"

"Well then why didn't you stand up for me when she pushed me?"

Jace ran his hand through his golden hair. "We tried Clary by the time we were at the front of the cluster Isabelle was gone and so were you. Jon came home late that night because he came to our house to yell at Isabelle!" He paused and closed his eyes. "That's why you left isn't it?"

"Well, uh, yeah. It was." I looked down. "Jace, I haven't done something in a long time and I really want to do it."

"Can I take a guess?" I nodded. "A kiss?"

"Yeah, no." I laughed. "Surfing! Please it's been all summer!"

He smiled. " I'll use Jon's stuff. Don't tell."

"I won't now get out. I need to change."

"I can help."

"Out Jace." Jace put his hands in a surrendering motion and left my room. I grabbed a pine green bikini and looked for my wetsuit. I slipped my stuff on and zipped my wetsuit up. I ran outside to the beach and started waxing my board. Jace was already there and ready to go. When I was done waxing my board we ran into the open water. Together.

* * *

Jace and I sat at the counter eating crackers and laughing like old times. Except now I was a girl. Jace had explained he never drove me to school because Alec was uncomfortable. Alec is gay and is very delicate around the subject. But when Alec learned Magnus was gay and I didn't treat him any different he was okay with me again. He was just scared I was going to treat him different.

I felt a hand on my back and I turned around to see Jon and Alec behind me. I got up and hugged them. "I love you guys so much." Both looked shocked and Jace just laughed.

"Clary, you look like a monkey with rabies." We all burst out into laughter until Jace's phone rang. "Hey, theres a party on the east coastline beach! Let's go."

Jon looked at me. "Wanna go Clare-bear?"

"Yes! Please!"

Jace laughed. "Well I'll pick you guys up in an hour, later. " With that both him and Alec ran down the street towards their house.

"Yush! Par-Tay!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and ran upstairs to get ready. When I walked down the stairs an hour later Jace, Alex, and Jon, all waited at the door in a t-shirt and jeans. When I walked down the stairs Jon eyes glared at me, Jace's raked over my body, and Alex remained neutral.

"What the hell are you wearing Clary? Do you want every guy in the school to attack you?" Jon screeched

"…Yes?" I pretended to look confused.

"I think you look hot. Not hot like me, but whatever." Jace smirked and started walking out the door.

I looked down at my outfit. I was wearing white short-shorts with a white bikini top and a knitted red sweater ontop. I shrugged and walks towards the car.

As soon as we got to the party about ten guys asked me to dance all of which I declined. Well actually my brother would butt in and say "No, she wouldn't like to dance with you. Screw off.". Jace would just stand there but his jaw was set and I could see anger and frustration go through his eyes. Eventually Jace saw his toy, Kaelie, and left me alone with Alec and Jon. Soon after Jon and Alec saw some of their friends and left me alone. After about ten minutes of random mingling someone grabbed my arm.

"Hey babe." I turned around to see Sebastian Verlac. Me ex-boyfriend who had tried to attack me, but Magnus saved me right on time. After that there had been a restraining order, but the court only deemed it a month. I looked at Sebastion in the eye.

"What are you doing here? Last time I checked you lived in NY."

"My Mom moved down here for a job. Guess we'll be seeing a lot of eachother. Maybe we should hangout again." Before I had time to respond he pulled himself towards me and crashed his lips on mine.

With all the power I had in me I pushed him back and screamed. "Don't you dare touch me you sick filthy idiot!" He stumbled back a few steps, he quickly regained his balance and threw a punch at my face. Seb has hit me before, but not like this. This was pure and utter rage. I fell on the ground and could smell the blood. The copper taste oozed its way into my mouth and Seb started to drag me away.

"Don't you see Clary? We belong together, forever." Sebastian smiled and continued to drag me as I tried to scream.

Seb only got a few steps when he stopped and I heard yelling. I couldn't make out words and I was trying to stay awake. I saw Jace hit Seb hard and kick him. Jace left Seb on the ground and ran over to me. He picked me up and carried me to his car. I heard him call Alec and Jon and then he layed me in the back of his car and I faintly saw his concerned, golden eyes in the rear view mirror.

* * *

**Review, Favourite, Follow!**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey there's one more chapter and then it's over. So enjoy my unedited work! Thanks for everyone who has read this, again I did notexpect this response!**

**TMI BELONGS TO CASSIE CLARE**

* * *

I woke up with lights shinning in my face. I blinked and quickly the blurriness subsided. I looked around to find I was I was in the Lightwoods house. My mouth tasted like copper, like blood. I sat up on the couch and saw Jace sleeping in the corner of the room.

The small door at the back of the guest room opened and Isabelle stepped in. I braced myself thinking it was going to blow up.

"Hey Clarissa. Jace fell asleep and I've been checking on you every hour. How's your head?"

I kept my eyes steady, following Isabele as she sat on my bed. "Fine."

There was an awkward silence and Isabelle started fidgeting. "So, I know I've been a little… rude to you. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for treating you like that. It… I just I felt threatened by you, Clarissa. You were naturally beautiful and funny. I was covered in makeup and tried so hard to make jokes and fit in. Sure you had flaws but in the end… you could be you, and I resented you for that. I'm so, so sorry Clarissa. I really am."

"And I don't except you to forgive me. Why should you? I done so much to terrorize you, to try and make you break. But regardless, I'm sorry."

I played with my sheets and then finally I said something. "Call me Clary. Only people I don't like call me Clarissa."

We both smiled like we were best friends. We giggled when Jace snored. And I thought maybe, maybe I could have a best friend again. Well, a best girl friend.

I guess the essesive giggling woke Jace up because we both heard him mumble something very, very rude. Isabelle and I laughed even more and my stomach began to hurt.

Finally, Jace pulled the pillow from underneath him and looked at Isabelle. "I got it from here, get out." He threw the pillow as Isabelle screamed and ran out the door.

* * *

I sat further up in the large bed. Jace sat on the couch with his hands beind his head staring at the wall. I could feel the discomfort radiating off of him.

He craned his head sideways to look at me. "I think you owe me an explaination, who was that jerk?"

The door opened and Alec and Jon walked through. Jon sat on the edge of my bed facing away from me and Alec sat beside Jace. Looking down at my hands I recalled the story that I regretted more than anything. "We started dating when I moved to New York. I was in this new place with a new look and lifestyle, I just wanted it all and I got carried away. I was so upset because I felt rejected after I thought you guys were laughing at me, so I started dating Sebastian. He was a super big jerk, but I didn't care because he made me extremely popular and made me feel important."

"I tried so many times to get rid of him. But every time I tried, he'd hit me and call me names. He'd say I was worthless and nobody would care if I died. I would always be so upset and I believe him so I'd stay with him. One day we were at his house for a party. He told me to go downstairs to get a bottle of wine, so I went downstairs and the door locked behind me. He slammed me against the wall and told me not to say a word. I was so scared and I panicked."

I felt one tear roll down my cheek and then another and another. I sobbed and every time I'd try and open my mouth to continue, I'd cry. I couldn't meet any of their eyes.

Jace stood up and screamed. It was one of the most horrible things ever, I've heard Jace get mad but now, he wasn't just mad. "Stop crying like a little baby and carry on, Clarissa!"

Startled I continued again. "He hit me and cut me with glass shards. He said things that I still can't get out of my mind. And he laughed, I think that was the worst part. He pinned me against the wall and I was so terrified."

I shuddered at the memory that still haunted my dreams. "I panicked and pushed him down the stairs. I slammed on the door and called for help. Magnus heard from upstairs and called the police. We sued and their was a charge and restraining order against him, but the court only deemed it so many months."

For a long moment nobody said anything. Jace stood up and I thought he was going to yell again, but I looked into his eyes I saw the small corners of his golden eyes with tears in them. Jace never cried and he barely showed much emotion, but in this moment I was thankful that he did. It made me feel like he trusted me enough. What I didn't see was the rage that he intended to take out on on the one and only Sebastion Verlac.

* * *

I held the phone to my ear and talked into it. "I know Maggie! I know, you were right I should have told them from the start. Whatever, Magnus. Really? Come here for the long weekend! Of course! I'll see you soon, bye!" I threw my phone on the bed and ran down the stairs.

"Jon! Jon, Magnus is coming for the weekend!" I ran into the kitchen and bumped in to my mom. "Sorry." I veered around her and she called me.

"What's got you so happy? Who's Magnus, your boyfriend?"

"No, my gay friend from New York. He's coming for the weekend." I snarled. Who said she could suddenly get involved with my life?

"Clary I think we need to talk. Come, sit." I did as she said and say opposite of her, not wanting a fight. "I do acknowledge that I haven't been the greatest mother to you, but don't think I don't beat myself-"

I waved my hands in the air and cut her off. "That, mother dearest, is an understatement. I have been in need of support before. I let people push me around and ignore me because I didn't think it mattered! Well, guess what? I've changed and now I don't need anybody to lean on because I've leaned to hold myself up! And believe this, you had nothing to do with it. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to leave for a while." I got up and walked towards the front door.

"Clary! I don't expect you to forgive me, I just want a chance!"

I stopped and talked with severity without looking behind me. "I've given you many chances. When you get another I'll let you know."

I rushed out of the house and when I looked outside I realized why I hadn't found Jon. Jon and Alec were tring to haul Jace off of Sebastian. The two were rolling around in the grass and Jace was obviously winning. Jace stood up after one more punch at Sebastian's face.

Smiling, Jace crouched down and whispered in Seb's ear. "I told you to leave her alone, Sebastard. You touch her again and I will rip your head off and feed it to the dogs."

He stood up and saw me. He looked back down and Seb and motioned for him to go. Reality finally hit me. Seb was here and he could walk right up to my front door or slip notes into my locker. Tears started dripping down my eyes and I fell to the ground on my knees. "He's really back."

The three boys walked up to me and I heard Jace whisper in my hair and he kissed it. "And I won't let him hurt you." When Jon wasn't looking he wiped his bloody hand all over the back off his shirt and smirked when I saw him do it.

* * *

Review,Favourite,Follow!


	5. Chapter 5

**Helllo! Here's my last chapter in this series! Check out my other series! Once again enjoy my unedited work! **

**TMI BELONGS TO CASSIE CLARE**

* * *

Thursday morning I woke up at around 7. Realizing I was super late getting up, I ran downstairs to the kitchen. I skidded to a halt when I saw my mom cooking a massive breakfast. I looked over at her.

"Why are you suddenly trying to become a mother?"

She didn't say anything for a minute and when she spoke I wished she hadn't. "I'm pregnant."

"Does Jon know? Is that why you are suddenly making up with me? Because you want me to be the kids babysitter or something?"

"yes, Jonathan knows. No, it's not because I'm going to leave the kids with you. Being pregnant reminded me of when I had you, Clary. I was so happy and for a while the whole family was, but when your father started with the booze and drugs I became depressed and… I'll be honest and say at the time I didn't care for you or your brother. But I prepared to make it up and pay for my actions."

"Thank you for being honest." I grabbed a slice of bacon and ran upstairs taking the steps two at a time. When I got into my room I took a quick shower and threw on my clothes.

I wore dark wash jeans and a silky yellow top with a brown leather jacket and leather gladiators. I tied my hair into a high ponytail and applied minimal makeup. I grabbed my tote bag and ran down the stairs. I threw the front door open and jumped into Alec's hummer.

Jace sat beside me in the back and handed over my black coffee. "Our day begins."

I smiled gratefully at him and took a big gulp. After a long drive we got to Idris prep and we all got out of the car. Alec left for band practice, Jon went to go do something for soccer, and Jace went to go find Kaelie, leaving me by myself.

I walked to my locker and silently pulled out a few books. I turned around only to be met by Isabelle. We talked a bit about things I can't even remember and then she went to go find our principle. I was checking my phone when someone pulled me against them. I looked up startled to find Sebastian with a knife being held at my neck. I heard people screaming and I began sweating and calling for help.

"Nobody moves or she dies!" Sebastian poked me with the knife and I winced as a small trail of blood trickled down my throat. He looked down at me wickedly and snarled. "I said you were mine.

* * *

Time slowed down and sped up at the same time. It felt like the police showed up in seconds, but it felt like Sebatian was holding me with a knife pointed at my throat forever. I head the police and FBI trying to talk Seb out of killing me, but I knew it was a lot to ask of him. He really had nothing to live for and nothing to hold onto.

Seb's father abused him after his grandpa died. Later that year his father killed his sister and was sentenced to a lifetime in prison. He killed himself the second day in his holding cell. He lived with his mom who was a complete drunk and hated him. After Seb and I started fighting he became very weird. It was like he begged me with anger to stay.

I knew Seb was going to do something soon. I'd just had to postpone it. My fate was inevitable and I had accepted that. I was going to die and I couldn't do anything, but except it. I just had to see my mom, Jace, Alec, and Jon one more time. I just had to hold on until then.

I swallowed and started talking to Seb, even though the police were giving me what-are-you-doing-shut-up glances. "You know, I may have loved you at one point, Seb. You were gentle and caring at first. You were really amazing, you were the boyfriend every girl dreams of."

"Shut up, you're lying!" He pushed the knife harder to my neck.

"No, I'm not. I thought you were the one. Then after I learned you were temperamental I got upset with you a lot, and you didn't like that too much. Do you remember? Do you remember how you hit me and called me worthless everyday? Look at you now! You're holding a knife to my throat, ready to kill me! I have a family, a life, friends, -and I have found love, and you can't. You are worthless Sebastian."

"All I wanted was for you to love me! All I want is you, Clare." He stroked me hair and glided his thumb across my face. Out in the distance I saw Alec, Luke, my mom, Jace, and Jon all staring in shock. I gave them a small smile mouthed 'I love you'. That was it, my last wishes were fulfilled.

"Kill me them, Sebastard; I'll never, ever love you. I'm in love with someone else. I love someone else." I looked directly at Jace's golden eyes. What he did next changed everything.

"I love you, too, Clary." Jace walked towards the scene and once he was in better sight he smiled crookedly. "I love you, too."

That was it, I couldn't die. I had Jace, and I wouldn't leave him again. I turned towards Jonathan and hoped he did the opposite of what I thought he was going to. To my surprise he did what I hoped, nothing.

With the knife pointed at my heard he looked at me through tears eyes. "Do you really love him?"

"Yes." I responded without the slightest hesitation.

"I remember when my sister died. I loved her more than anything and then she was just… gone, and then my dad left too. They left me alone with my mother! But I've never loved someone like you. And if I kill you I'll live life without you, and if I let you go I'll live without you."

"I'll be in your heart." I was scared of what he was opting to do to himself.

"Theres only one way out out this, Clary. I love you, and I'm sorry."Sebastian brought the knife to his own neck.

"No!" I reached for the knife, but I never made it. Nobody moved and I stared at the body of Sebastian on the ground. My hand covered my mouth and despitite everything I fell to the ground beside him.

Sebastian had once been my everything. He used to be the only thing that held me up when I changed into the new Clary. I cried on Sebabstians chest and prayed that he was in peace. I looked at Sebastian's face and found that he was smiling.

* * *

It had been a big struggle to regain my strength after what happened to Sebastian. I'd changed because people drove me to. Sebastian's death reminded me that life was so short and I should live it to its potential until the end.

Don't get me wrong, though. It took a good year to realize that. Don't ask me why, but as I was struggling with depression, Jace was beside me the whole time. And because of Jace, I had been surfing on the pro circuit, winning four years in a row. With Jace just graduating from Yale in engineering, we decided to get married.

Everything was so perfect after the wedding. Jace and I moved into into a family-friendly house in Virginia. Soon, Jace climbed the ladder in his engineering company. Yes, jace's engineering company. When I was 27 I had two little twins running around, Marcus and Faithlyn. With eyes like mine and hair like Jace's they were beautiful.

In the years following Magnus happened to meet Alec while visiting at our house and instantly, they clicked. They got married and adopted a daughter, Marielle. They both opened a shop somewhere in New York dealing with medicines.

After a few years Isabelle and I lost touch after she got into drama, again. Last I heard she got caught cheating on some famous man. Karma caught up with her fast. She gave birth to a baby girl, Caroline, and left the poor girl at a shelter. Magnus and Alec took the little bundle of joy and continued on with their lives.

I'm now ninety-six and Jace has already passed over not too long ago, just a few weeks. He fought his cancer until the end, and now it was my turn. So, I'm writing this 'diary' to you, my family, because I feel I should tell you something very important to you. Live life to the fullest everyday. And if you look back on a day and say, "I didnt do anything I'm too proud of." then you make up for it the next day.

I don't know how far this document is going to be passed down, but try and make it forever. I'm going to join my wonderful, loving husband, now. Be proud of who you are, because I've learned the hard way nothing is perfect and nothing will ever be perfect, but that's why life is so exhilarating.

_Yours Truely,_

_Clarissa Adele Morgenstern-Herondale_

* * *

Bad things do happen; how I respond to them defines my character and the quality of my life. I can choose to sit in perpetual sadness, immobilized by the gravity of my loss, or I can choose to rise from the pain and treasure the most precious gift I have - life itself.

~Walter Anderson

* * *

**Review,Favourite,Follow!**

**~Thanks to everyone who has read this!Check out my other FanFictions!**


End file.
